


i really only have you

by miocean



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miocean/pseuds/miocean
Summary: Brian has been crushing on Jae for years, and despite his friends’ advice, he still hasn't confess to Jae.So, there's Jae, suddenly telling him some facts about him, just in case he needs it, Jae says.And tomorrow is Valentine's Day.





	i really only have you

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to put this up sooner, but words hate me. This is written in a rush, I'm not really satisfied with it but this has to go up. And, I got over-ambitious, I have two fics planned for vday but unfortunately I guess, the second one will be up later than planned. 
> 
> Lots of ref from I'm Serious used because I love that song (it's Jaehyungparkian song) and i think it's cute addition. 
> 
> Enjoyy~

 

 

 

“Brian.”

 

Brian turns his head, looking at the smug smile appearing on Dowoon’s face. He arches an eyebrow up, making the younger laughs.

 

“What?” he frowns.

 

“You're staring, again.”

 

Brian sighs before he turns back to his notebook--his lyrics book--ignoring Dowoon's stare and teasing remarks. He can't help it, that person just had this effect on him whenever he is in the vicinity.

 

Park Jaehyung, the person with a smile that can put the sun to shame, the embodiment of the sun itself. Warm and shining, that is him. Additional note to add, he, Brian Kang, has been crushing on the said person since D-1 of their fateful encounter. That is about five years ago when they first meet during middle school.

 

“You should you know, confess,” Dowoon grins, looking at him meaningfully.

 

"No," he flat-out rejects his motion. They have this conversation over and over again, and it always ended with Dowoon throwing something at him before he says:

 

“You’ll regret it later when he dates someone...that’s not you.”

 

Brian ignores him, continue to write his thought on the paper, watching them forms into words, sentence. He read them again as Jae's laughter rings in the air. His voice melodic, akin to the music that Brian wants to hear every day, keeps it close to his heart.

 

He is unaware of Dowoon's watchful gaze on him. Brian smile as he watches Jae secretly, over Dowoon's shoulder. Jae's eyes thinning into a straight line before they mimic the crescent moon, and his mouth curling up into an open-mouthed smile. Jae laughs at something Wonpil did and Brian observed Jae's widening smile, tears coming out from his eyes. He sighs, clutching at his chest.

 

 

_But why don’t you know? (You know)  
I’m only looking at you_

 

 

 

+++

 

 

 _I can’t, I can’t_  
_Because of you_  
_My eyes can’t go anywhere else_

 

"Brian," Brian looks up from his notebook before he catches sight of the pair of eyes he had thought about for so long. He scrambled to hide the thoughts that he had penned on his notebook from Jae, closing the said item before Brian pigeonholed it.

 

When did he? Brian widens his eyes, looking at Jae who is in front of him. He sits on the chair backwards and Jae has his hand in a crisscross position, resting on the top rail of the chair, his leg on both side of the chair and he is looking directly at him.

 

"Hey, Jae," he greets him back, trying to sound composed. Brian wets his lips, studying the man sitting in front of him while his eyes search the room for Sungjin, only to found him leaning against the door, with Dowoon besides him. They both give him a meaningful look and Dowoon pumps his fist in the air, doing the ‘you can do it' sign. He feels like killing them both right now.

 

“Brian,” Brian snaps his attention back to Jae.

 

“Yes?” he says in a hurried manner.

 

Jae smiles at him. That will-put-every-star-in-this-universe-to-shame kind of smile and Brian feels like he needs to shield his eyes from the blinding rays of his smile, to protect his sanity. But, it would be awfully weird to do that, so he opted by blinking his eyes while collecting back his composure and cool. _Breathe, Brian, breathe._ He must have looked stupid because Jae suddenly burst into fits of laughter. Jae props an arm on the top rail of the chair, resting his head on his hand. Brian watches, as every single thing moves so painstakingly slow, as Jae tilts his head, and his eyes crinkling under the soft, bright light. He is _dead-dead-dead_. Then, Jae bites his lower lips before breaking out a smile. Brian’s eyes train to his lips. The it-should-be-illegal-to-exist kind of lips. Illegal, definitely, Brian thought back of the times that he had many vivid mental simulations of him kissing Jae senseless--every single time when his attention stray to Jae’s plump, glossy, red lips.

 

He thinks about the lyrics he had penned earlier.

 

 

 _Are you gonna keep acting ambiguous?_  
_Just laugh it over?_  
_Is this what_  
_You’re gonna do every day?_  
_Please do something_  
_To my heart that is only growing_

 

 

He isn’t sure if he is deluded. An aftereffect after all of these--attacks because he can see a blush beginning to form on Jae’s cheeks. Brian can already hear the siren blaring in his mind, telling him to hold on tight and don’t do anything stupid. Especially not--never, god forbids--in front of Jae.

 

He holds his breath, waiting for the bomb to drop.

 

"I'm allergic to roses...and certain kinds of chocolate," Jae says.

 

“I’m sorry, what?”

 

"Just, you know," Jae winks, and it shoots through Brian's heart--or more like bazooka-ed, boom and through his heart, "in case you need that info for tomorrow."

 

Brian blinks, trying to read between the lines as he watches Jae walking back to his seat, his eyes bore at Jae's back. Jae turns his head slightly at Brian's direction, quickly flashing him a smile before turning away, and dare he says that Jae looks bashful. Before he can make up any more assumptions in his head, the teacher walks in and everyone in the class scrambles back to their seat. Brian takes out his books and listening to the teacher, Mr Lim, as he begins the lesson. Somewhere between the anode and cathode, as Mr. Lim explains about how to decide which pole to is the anode or cathode and the electrochemical series, his mind remembers back to what Jae had said--and why would he need it for tomorrow?

 

 

_I gave you so many hints_  
_So you can notice_  
_But you don’t_

 

 

What day is tomorrow, Brian ponders as he jots down what Mr Lim had said in his books. He glances at the date written on the far left on the board and realisation dawns on his mind.

 

 

_13.2.2019_

 

 

Shit.

 

That wink.

 

That shy smile.

 

He is so far gone, gone, gone.

 

 

+++

 

 

Today is the day. Brian frowns at the scene when he steps inside the school ground. People giving chocolate, people receiving chocolate. He groans as he walks fast, ignoring anyone who tries to approach him. It's not that he didn't like chocolate, hell, if this was any other day, he will bring his mum's big shopping bag to school today. He wants to catch Jae before anyone else, but who is he to joke, he is Brian Kang. He loves sleep more than anything, and as old man Newton had said, an object at rest will stay at rest. It's hard to wake up in time, Brian reasoned with himself when he had run, cursing himself for unable to resist the urge to sleep in just for this one day.

 

 

 _Why why why_  
_Do I stare at the ceiling every night_  
_Because of you_  
_I’m just burning up_

 

Also, Jae was the reason why he can't sleep. Last night, he had come up with a perfectly formulated plan and finally taking Dowoon and Sungjin's advice after so long. Brian searches the class for a familiar mop of hair, but he can't seem to find his target.

 

"Hey, Brian," Sungjin slaps him on the back, sending Brian stumbles a few steps forward.

 

“Sungjin, where’s Jae?” Brian asked hurriedly as he turns to face Sungjin.

 

“No, hello, good morning, or here’s your friendship chocolate?”

 

“Jae...where is he?”

 

“Geez, don’t be so grumpy. I think someone calls him out just now, you’ll find--”

 

Brian rushes out from the class before Sungjin can finish his sentence.

 

“--Brian!”

 

He must be at the rooftop, Brian decides as he runs up the flight of stairs, pushing some people on his way. He runs fast, faster--not bothering that he will be feeling the effect of the anaerobic respiration afterwards.

 

Reaching the top, he sees him, there, with his back to him and Brian takes a step closer. He is alone, Brian observes before he hunches, his hands resting on his knees. He breathing is laboured, his chest moving up and down in rapid succession. He really hates running, Brian coughs before he straightens his back, taking a deep breath and he starts walking towards Jae. Jae's eyes on him, his eyes widen, and he is clearly delighted to see him.

 

“Brian.”

 

They're a few steps apart from each other, and Brian thinks that he needs the distance. Brian closes his eyes for a brief second, summoning all of his courage as he whips out the badly wrapped heart-shaped box. He holds it in front of Jae.

 

“Right now, I’m doing the most cliche thing in this world because I can’t think of doing it any other way,” Brian huffs before he looks directly into Jae’s eyes. He can see that Jae’s smiling, so wide, so bright and he’s so, _so_ beautiful. Brian smiles before he takes a sure step closer, closing the gap.

 

 

 _I’m serious_  
_My eyes say that I like you_  
_Why don’t you feel it?_  
_My face is so obvious_

“I like you.”

 

Brian says, yells, and screams as he is letting everything that had been inside out in the open. He watches as Jae lets out a huge sigh, frowning. Brian feels like his heart drops, shattering into pieces and then steamrolled from existence.

 

“Freaking finally,” he says, taking the chocolate from him, “I like you too, like a lot.”

 

Brian takes a few moments to recover, his eyes locked on Jae for a while before he lets out an audible breath of relief.

 

"Oh, wow. Is this a dream?" Brian asks, Jae laughs as he put the chocolate aside. Brian doesn't have time to react when the next thing he knows is Jae leaning close to him, their lips are touching.

 

“Does that convince you?” Jae asks after, blushing furiously and Brian decides that he likes the colour on Jae. He grins as his gaze travels back to Jae’s lips. He scrunches his nose, as his mind comes up with a playful remark.

 

“I don’t know, maybe I need more convincing.”

 

Jae blinks copiously, staring at Brian, as his cheeks painted scarlet.

 

"Fine," Jae says before he leans in, kissing Brian again. It happens so suddenly, that it catches Brian off guard. He wraps his hands around Jae's waist, before he closes his eyes, thinking that all the simulation he ran in his head before beats the real thing, by a large margin.

 

 

_I can’t stop loving you._

 

 

 

 

_end_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me in the comments and kudos if you like it :)))  
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
